Indulgence
by cracked-out
Summary: Carter and Jaimie welcome Dean home properly. Established Dean/Carter/Jaimie. Explicit het, explicit slash. Kink--see header. On livejournal with different pen name.


**Title: Indulgence**

**Grouping: Established Dean/Jaimie/Carter.**

**Summary: Carter and Jaimie welcome Dean home properly.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All for fun, not for money.**

**Warnings/notes: This is futurefic in **_**Trinity**_**-verse. (The one where Dean and Jaimie invite Carter in. The actual proposition and Carter's acceptance are hopefully coming soon). D/s. Explicit het, explicit slash. Permanent triad. Many thanks to my favorite beta for her usual eagle-eyed beta job and assistance with the ending. Rorylie also provided read-through services and thoughts.**

Carter looks over at Jaimie. "How do you think we should welcome Dean home?"

Jaimie's smile is enough to get Dean hot all by itself. "How about you fuck him while he goes down on me?"

Dean likes that plan. Carter's a damn good fuck, and he's always happy to get a chance to indulge his oral kinks.

Carter grins, pure devilry in his eyes. "I say we tease him--make sure he can't come until you say _stop_."

Dean knows what that means. It's not the first time they've had him wear a cock ring by a long shot. His control wasn't bad to start with and it's getting better the longer he's with them, but the combination of sensations they're suggesting is just about guaranteed to make him lose it fast.

He looks over at Carter. "I like your ideas on how to welcome me home properly."

Sometimes they'll make a game of getting their clothes off, but tonight they all just pull their own off without trying for any special effects.

Jaimie's the one to reach in Carter's bedside drawer to get what they'll need for tonight. She's the one to open up the condom while Carter's snapping the ring on Dean, too.

She's laying back against the headboard, watching as Carter starts opening Dean up. She teases Dean, "You can start any minute now."

Dean's been a little distracted. Carter's scary good with his hands--he's come harder from Carter finger-fucking him than from some of the _actual_ fucks in his past.

Her legs are already spread enough that he can just go to town on her. And he's planning to. Both for her enjoyment and his own.

The situation must have had her hair-triggered, because she comes for the first time almost as soon as he starts.

Carter's finished with the prep, and as he starts fucking Dean, he whispers just loud enough that they all can hear it. "She tastes so good, doesn't she, Dean? All hot and sweet, like the most decadent dessert ever. And we all know how much you like licking up cream. We all know how much you love being ours, how much you love knowing you belong to us, how much you love proving that."

Even if Dean's tongue wasn't busy, he couldn't deny any of that. He's eating out Jaimie while Carter fucks him too slowly to be anything but a tease, after all. He may not be wearing their collar tonight, but that doesn't change the fact that he's _theirs_.

Carter's got enough control to keep fucking him for that long. Because Dean knows damn well Jaimie's been spoiled by the two of them. She was too damn shocked the first time he ever went down on her for him to think anything good about the guys in her past.

But now--hell, she doesn't even have to _ask_ him, and Carter's sure as hell never turned her down either. Dean's done his best to make sure the two people in his life and in his bed know exactly how he feels about them. He's never been good with words, but he's _great_ with body language--including the sexual variety.

And right now Jaimie's an open book. She's already come a couple times, but she's still wordlessly pleading for more. Giving her what she wants is getting Dean even harder. When he gets to come, it's going to be incredible, in between the taste of Jaimie on his lips and tongue and the slow burn of Carter inside him.

Dean's pulling out every stop. He's been with Jaimie long enough to know exactly which buttons will really blow her circuitry, and he's _using_ that experience to push her to come even harder than the last time. He can feel her short nails clawing at him, and the slight pain only adds a knife edge to the pleasure.

When she finally goes over the edge with a bitten-off scream, Dean would have gone with her if it weren't for the ring he's wearing. He still doesn't stop, though. She hasn't said the magic word yet.

A few more licks and she puts a hand on his head, gently now. "Save that thought for later. Carter, I'm saying _stop_."

Carter stops fucking Dean at that, and he unsnaps the ring, too. When Dean can actually think again, he suspects that _may_ have been the hardest he's ever come in his life. If it wasn't, it was close enough not to matter.

Carter's already pulled out and taken the condom off. He's still very obviously hard.

"Your choice. Do you want to swallow, or do you want to jack me off and lick me clean afterwards?"

That's pretty much a tossup usually, but tonight he likes the thought of getting to tease Carter a little _after_ he's come, so he licks his palm and starts jacking Carter off. Dean's not _entirely_ teasing Carter, but he isn't moving his hand as fast as he _could_, either. He kisses Carter, knowing he'll taste Jaimie as well.

She's just smiling at the two of them, the kind of sated smile Dean loves to see. "Make him come, Dean. I want to see _him_ come apart now."

That's when Dean quits teasing even a little. Carter's got a lot of control, but it's not infinite, and it's not much longer before Dean's licking up the fruits of his labor. He's alternating little tiny laps like a cat and long slow swoops of his tongue as he hears Jaimie's breathing speed up. He knows she'll want more soon, but right now he just raises his head to press a soft kiss to her belly. He smiles into the skin there as she pets his head gently.

Fin


End file.
